


Prompt #29

by accio_chris



Series: Random prompts fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, roomates Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Written for tumblr prompt #29 - "Come over and make me"





	

Blaine loved music, that was a well known fact. It didn’t matter for him what kind of music it was - classical, rock, pop, rap, dance - he liked it all. That was the reason he thought about himself as a perfect roommate. Whatever Kurt, his roommate listened to, Blaine enjoyed it with him. 

 _“ I must have dreamed a thousand dreams_  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They’re moving into the street “

He groaned into his pillow. He loved music as long as it wasn’t Genesis. He just _hated_ this band. Blaine had no explanation why. No one forced him to listened to Genesis when he was a child or anything like that. He just didn’t like the band - Phil Collins’ eyes were creepy and he had a weird smile. 

Unfortunately for him, Kurt loved music from 80s, and that means at least several Genesis songs.

“Turn it off!” he yelled at the wall. The song only started playing louder. 

“I TOLD YOU TO TURN IT OFF!” 

“COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME!” Kurt yelled back and put the song on highest volume. 

That was too much for Blaine. Fumming, he stomped out of his room and into Kurt’s. HIs roommate was sitting by his desk, doing homework like nothing happened, the offending music blasting from a small speaker next to Kurt’s iPhone. Without thinking, Blaine spinned Kurt on his chair, took fistful of his shirt making Kurt to stand up and then he crashed their lips together. The kiss was full of passion, and feeling supressed for too long. 

Another song started playing, some slow ballad, and both boys stopped, panting harshly. They looked into each other eyes, not wanting to break that precious moment. 

“Are you going to kiss me like that every time I play Genesis?” Kurt asked in a whisper. 

“No.”

“What about just Phil Collins? He has solo albums…”

“Kurt” Blaine growled warningly, making Kurt shiver in Blaine’s arm. 

“Just promise me you keep kissing me and I won’t play music you don’t like.”

“Okay” Blaine leaned in to seal the deal with another eager kiss. 


End file.
